


Any Luck?

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Military Background, Military Training, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: The reader has a military background that is unknown to the guys, when they find out just how extensive it is Happy is thrilled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Clairese <3
> 
>  
> 
> As always thank you for reading! <3

I was driving to TM to see my friend Happy, well I guess we were more than friends but he never said anything and I never brought it up. I didn't need to, he came home to me at the end of the day, well usually. I hadn't seen him for almost a week so I figured I'd drop in on him. I pulled up to the lot and parked my truck, I didn't see any of the guys and that worried me, usually I would see Rat or Rane but when I looked around there was no one. I went into the club house and saw Chuckie.   
"Hey sweetie how are you?"   
"I'm good Chuckie, how are you?"   
"Doing good, you looking for your old man?" I smiled  
"Old man? Nope. I'm looking for Happy though." He frowned and shook his head.   
"You two need to commit. He's not here, the guys are on club business. No ones been around lately." I nodded "Do you want me to tell him you came by? You could hang out for a while?"   
"Oh, no i'll catch him later. I gotta get to work. Make good choices Chuckie."   
"I accept that." I smiled and walked back to my car. I headed home to change and eat before my shift. I worked at a bar in town, after I got out of the army I had too much spare time so I got a job, and a lot of hobbies. I walked through the doors of the bar and smiled as I remembered how I met Happy. _He was with some of the Son's and I had just gone into the back to get some more glasses. The room exploded with bullets and he had charged into the back as I was running to the front with my gun drawn. He frowned and was about to speak when someone that I didn't recognize came through the door. I aimed my gun at the man and looked at Happy.  
"Friend of yours?" He shook his head and the guy ran away. His friends were in the bar a lot and I didn't think that this guy was part of the group. An old habit from the Army, scanning the room, remembering faces, it came in handy with drink orders though. I watched the man run away and put the safety back on my gun before I put it away.   
"Know your way around a gun?" He asked me and I winked at him.   
"Among other things." His answering smirk was dark, dangerous, and I loved it._ He had started stopping by at least three times a week after that, even without him friends. I let him hang around for about a month before I confronted him. __So ya gonna ask me out anytime soon?"_ He gave me a look and nodded. " _Eventually.__ " I had nodded and went about my business for another two weeks. I had a friend in town from my Army days, Derek and he was sitting in the bar flirting with me, Happy was there too and I wasn't ignoring him. I just hadn't been giving him my undivided attention. Derek had just asked me out when Happy made his intentions known.   
_"So Y/N you wanna get some dinner tomorrow night?"  
"She can't." Happy spoke up before I could.   
"Come Again?" Derek had asked.  
"She can't go out with you. She's going with me." I smiled slightly when Derek looked at me.   
"That so?" He asked me and I just shrugged.   
"You heard the man."_ Happy had taken me out the next night and we had been doing whatever this was since then. I sighed as I snapped out of my reminiscing. I missed him. I shook it off and got to work, I wasn't the girl who pined after guys. I was tough and strong and never showed what I was feeling until I was alone. I was raised to be tough and not to count on anyone but myself so letting Happy in took a long time, I still hadn't let him all the way in. I always had a part of me hidden from him, the part of me that I was slightly afraid of yet it made me proud. I had been a sniper for almost six years when I was approached with another opportunity. My superiors had enlisted me and a few others to be Human Intelligence Collectors for the government. I had been a little unnerved at first, until I realized that I was good at it. A part of me liked the techniques that I used to get information even though I never showed it. I knew that the guys would see me differently if they knew so I just told them that I was a sniper with a little extra training, that had been enough for them an they had welcomed me with open arms. I had a long kill list, I left the army after twelve years, I was ready to start a new part of my life and at 30 that seemed like a good time to start. I was never the married with kids kind of girl but I didn't want to spend my life alone either so Happy was perfect for me. He wasn't demanding or clingy and he understood that space was good. God knows he was not the white picket fence kind of guy either.  
I had gotten a call from Happy about a week later, he was fine they had some business to handle out of state and he would let me know when they got back. I asked him if he needed me to do anything for him and his reply was for me to be there when he got home and to look out for me. I reassured him that I would and that was the end of the call. I had been working, shopping, and I got a call from Gemma for us to hang out. She wanted to go shopping and have some lunch so we met up in town. I lived on the outskirts of town, I liked the solitude. We went and got some clothes, and then lunch before we parted ways.  
"He cares for you ya know?" She told me as we shopped.  
"What?" I was lost because it came out of no where.  
"Happy. He cares about you." I smiled  
"I care about him too."   
"He is hard to read, but somehow you can." I shrugged and looked at her.  
"My Army training helps with that a little. His face isn't as expressionless as he would like." She furrowed her brow  
"I thought you were a sniper?" I nodded.   
"Among other things." I replied and held up a pair of Jeans. "What do you think of these?" She nodded and we headed to the dressing room. I knew that she was curious but I was glad that she didn't ask. I made sure to be more careful about what I talked about with Gemma after that.  
I was running around the warehouse district of Charming, It was a two mile lap around all of them and I liked to challenge myself on how fast and how many times I could run around it. I was on my third lap around the premises when I heard some shouting, I tugged my ear phones out and followed the sound of the screaming. It led me to the farthest corner and the farthest warehouse. I heard more screaming as I crept inside and I knew that I shouldn't have done it but I was curious. I pulled my gun out of my ankle holster and went looking. What I saw was no shock to me, there was a man chained up by his wrists and he was dangling a few feet off the ground. What surprised me was who I saw hurting him, Happy was torturing him and then Tig would ask him Questions. Jax and Juice were there but they weren't paying a lot of attention and I knew that they hadn't seen me yet. I watched for a few minutes before I spoke up.   
"Having any luck?" Jax and Juice jumped and looked at me as Happy looked up at me, his face cold.   
"What?" He asked as Tig stepped closer.   
"Baby girl what are you doing here?" Tig asked looking nervous.   
"He doesn't seem like he is responding to that kind of pain, can I give it a try?" I asked looking at only Hap. He gave me a long look before he nodded. I smiled, holstered my gun, and tugged my jacket off. Soon enough his screams were echoing through the warehouse and I had achieved the information in about ten minutes. I left the guys along after that so that they could take care of that business without a witness. I ran home, took a shower and had to burn my shirt because it was caked with blood. I was a little nervous to see what Happy would say to me, but he never called.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't remember giving you a key." I told Happy as I walked into my dark kitchen. It had been a few days since the warehouse and I hadn't heard from him at all, until now. I just got off work and had walked into my house, I knew he was there though, I smelled him.   
"I figured you wouldn't mind." He replied and I flipped on the light.   
"I don't." He nodded and I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter. "Whats up?"  
"I missed you." I raised a brow at him.   
"I missed you too."   
"You never mentioned your other training. It took Juice a while to find it." I smiled a flat smile and nodded.   
"I didn't think it was that relevant. I'm retired."   
"Thank you for the help, it was very beneficial for the club."   
"You're welcome. I'm gonna go get changed." I walked past him, towards the hallway and he gripped my wrist.   
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing, just a long day."   
"Little girl, don't lie to me." I turned and looked at him.  
" _Little girl?_ I'm 30 Hap, I passed the little girl stage a while ago."   
"You still call me daddy though." He commented and I smirked at him.  
"Well, that is true."   
"I don't think different of you." He told me and I looked up at him.  
"No?" He shook his head.   
"I never wanted you to see me like that, but you did and you're still here. You didn't run."   
"I spent four years doing the same thing Hap. It's gonna take a lot more than that to scare me away." He gave me a small smile and leaned in to kiss me.   
"Good."  
  
Six Months Later.  
  
The guys had accepted me a little bit more after the warehouse incident. Tig had gotten drunk and hit on me, which led to Happy beating on him and telling him not to come near his old lady again. Then he had turned to me and asked me "Wanna be my old lady?" I had nodded and then I was tugged down the hall to his dorm room so that he could remind me that I was his. Not that I could ever forget that. Happy had moved his stuff from the club house into my place after I got his crow and it had been great. We fought sometimes but usually it was because he got mad at someone at the bar or he didn't get stitched up like he should have. They were going on a run and I was at the club house waiting to give him a hug goodbye.   
"Keep an eye out, I have a feeling." He told me when he came to say goodbye.   
"I will, ride safe." He nodded and kissed me before he climbed on his bike. I had walked away to stand by Gemma and I knew that he had watched me walk away. She put an arm over my shoulder and Tig and Juice waved at me as they pulled out. This run was going to be a long one and Clay had asked me to check in on Gemma for him, which of course I agreed to. She was becoming a close friend of mine, after she found out that I could handle myself. It was two weeks into their run and I was at home cleaning before work. My phone rang and I saw that it was Hap.  
"Hey." I answered  
"Hey, Uh somethings up."  
"Ok, what do you need?"  
"I need you to go get Gemma and take her home, bring your big gun." He told me and I frowned. He never had asked me to use my rifle before.  
"You think I'll need it?" He sighed.   
"Yeah, maybe. I don't know, just please go take her home, take Chuckie with you too."   
"You got it. Are you safe?"  
"I'm working on that."  
"Ok. I'll do that then." He paused and I did too.  
"I love you." I felt my breath catch. He had never said that before.   
"I- I love you too. Are you sure you're ok?"   
"Yeah, I gotta go."   
"Alright." He hung up and I did the same. I went to my closet and pulled my rifle case off the top shelf, I kept it clean so I just took it and headed to TM. It was a ghost town when I got there and I crept inside the club house quietly. "Gem?" I called out softly and her head popped out of the Church room.   
"Hey sweetheart." I sighed in relief as I walked over to her. Chuckie peeked his head out too and gave me a grin.   
"Grab your bag, we gotta get you home." She nodded and headed back to grab her purse. I heard a gun go off and then a flash of heat in my leg, I grimaced and pushed Chuckie down the hall to the Church room. There was a shit load of gunfire and I knew that I had to get to the roof. "Stay here, both of you." I told them as they ducked behind the table.   
"Your leg." Chuckie told me and I just shook my head.   
"It's fine." I handed Gemma a pistol but she pulled hers out of her bag so I just tucked it into my jeans. "I'll be back, call the guys." She nodded and I ran to the hallway that led to Jax's hiding place. Happy had showed me once, he said that it was the place where Jax did all his thinking. I climbed up through the hatch and crawled over to the edge. I ignored the throbbing in my leg as I counted the men that were shooting the clubhouse to hell. Six men, automatic weapons, piece of cake. I set up my rifle and got into position as I calculated the wind speed and the distance. I took out three men before they realized what was going on, then they turned their gun on me. I was had taken out two more and was ready for the third when I felt a pain in my head. I knew that I had been hit and it wasn't good but I still took the final shot before I passed out. My last thought was Happy.  
  
Two Months Later.  
  
I woke up to beeping and whispering, there was a bright light above me and I smelled leather, cigarettes, and something that was salty and sweet. _Happy_. I cracked an eye open and grimaced at the light.  
"Turn off the sun, for the love of god." I muttered and I heard Happy chuckle as the light went off.   
"About damn time you woke up." He said in his gravel voice and I turned to look at him. He looked gaunt, and had dark circles under his eyes.   
"You look like shit." I commented and he nodded.   
"You don't look so hot yourself."   
"What happened?" I asked him and he sighed.   
"What do you remember?" I told him about the shooting and that I got the final guy but that was all.  
"By the time we got back, the place looked like a war zone, Gemma was freaking out because you wouldn't wake up, she couldn't drag you off the roof so Tig and I carried you down, and brought you to the hospital." He hesitated and then took my hand. "You've been in a coma for two months and they kept telling me you weren't going to wake up. I knew they were full of shit though, you kept reacting to my voice." He smiled at that and I nodded.   
"Am I ok though?"   
"A bullet pierced your skull but did not real damage, just a lot of swelling, you're going to be fine now that you're awake. Well you're muscles will be weak but that can be rebuilt." I nodded and then a doctor came in and gave me the same rundown that he had. I had to rebuild my muscle strength but I would be fine.   
"He hasn't left your side for more then a few hours since you got here." The doctor commented. "He is a good husband." I smiled and nodded.   
"The best of the best." I muttered and Happy gripped my hand tighter. The doctor left and I turned to look at him. "You need to go home and sleep."   
"I'm not leaving, you just woke up." I nodded and shifted over on the bed.   
"Get in here then." He looked at me for a minute before he took off his kutte and climbed in. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his chest. "Thank you for staying." I whispered and he nodded.   
"I wasn't going to leave you when it was my fault you are here to begin with." I frowned and looked at him.  
"It wasn't your fault. I could have stayed inside and called 911, I chose to climb up there."   
"Well don't do it again, You can't get hurt again." I nodded and he held me tighter. I was in for a long road of psychical therapy and regaining my strength but I knew that he would be by my side and that was a beautiful thing.  
  
Two years later.  
  
"And I promise to treat you as good as my leather, and ride you as much as my Harley." Happy announced with the rest of the club and I busted up laughing. He had asked me to marry him a few months after our son Gavin Micheal Lowman was born and I had agreed, We were practically married anyway so might as well make it legal is how he had said it. But I knew that wasn't the only reason he wanted to. Hap kissed me and then Gavin was handed over to me by a disgruntled Juice. I told him that if he bounced Gavin to hard he would puke and I hadn't been wrong. We had the reception at the club house and then we headed home for our honeymoon. I was going to wait to tell Happy that he had knocked me up again until later that night, I didn't want him to treat me as breakable as he had when I was pregnant with Gavin just yet.


End file.
